Tornadoes of 2019 (crowe2003)
This page documents notable tornadoes and tornado outbreaks worldwide in 2019. Strong and destructive tornadoes form most frequently in the United States, Argentina, Brazil, Bangladesh, and Eastern India, but can occur almost anywhere under the right conditions. Tornadoes also develop occasionally in southern Canada during the Northern Hemisphere's summer and somewhat regularly at other times of the year across Europe, Asia, Argentina, and Australia. Tornadic events are often accompanied by other forms of severe weather, including strong thunderstorms, strong winds, and hail. There have been 342 preliminary filtered reports of tornadoes in the United States in 2019, of which at least 365 have been confirmed. There have been 91 tornado-related deaths worldwide; 51 in The United States, 31 in Chad, 6 in Venezuela and 3 in The uk. United states yearly total Events January January 19 On January 19, the Storm Prediction Center issued a slight risk of severe weather for much of Mississippi and Alabama, along with parts of Louisiana, Georgia, and the Florida Panhandle. This included a 5% risk of tornadoes. As a result a small outbreak of tornadoes occured. Overall, this outbreak produced 11 tornadoes and resulted in six injuries. January 25 On January 25 an enhanced risk for severe weather was issued by the storm prediction center which included a 10% risk area for tornadoes. A tornado watch was issued for northern Kansas and southern Nebraska that afternoon. multiple tornadoes touched down including an ef3 that hit the Community of Du Bois. Overall 14 tornadoes touched down resulting in no injuries or fatalities. February February 8 On the morning of February 8 there was a small tornado outbreak in southern Michigan. The spc had issued a marginal risk including a 2% tornado risk. Overall this event caused 1 fatality and 1 injury. February 10 (Venezuela) A violent nighttime F4 tornado struck the Antímano District of Caracas, killing 6 people and injuring 189 others, some critically. This is one of the strongest tornadoes to hit the country. February 12 Two tornadoes touched down in central California. no injuries or fatalities occured. February 14-15 A small tornado outbreak occured from February 14 into the early morning hours of february 15 producing 14 tornadoes across Texas and injuring 2 people. no one died as a result. February 21 A localized outbreak of 15 tornadoes impacted Southern United States on February 21. A few of these tornadoes were strong, with the most significant damage occurring in Louisiana. A large EF2 wedge tornado destroyed homes near Killian, Louisiana. At least 33 people were injured by the New Orleans tornado with up to 6 being serious. An EF2 tornado also damaged multiple homes and destroyed a flea market near Harperville, Mississippi. February 23-24 A week tornado outbreak occurred over portions of Mississippi and Alabama on the morning of February 23, through the early morning hours of February 24. And on the morning of February 23, the Storm Prediction Center issued a moderate risk of severe weather. This included a 15% hatched risk area for tornadoes. The possibility of a few strong, long-tracked tornadoes was noted. Overall, this outbreak produced 7 tornadoes, killed one person, and resulted in 19 injuries February 29 in the evening of February 29 twin ef1 tornadoes touched down southwest of Dallas. Causing extensive amounts of damage in the Dallas–Fort Worth metroplex. Both tornadoes caused no fatalities or injuries and caused 500K dollars in damages. March March 3 On March 1, parts of Alabama, Georgia, Florida, and South Carolina were highlighted in a slight risk for severe weather by the Storm Prediction Center. On March 2, during the evening updated outlook, the Storm Prediction Center issued an enhanced risk from eastern-most Alabama, extending through central Georgia and into western South Carolina due to the risk of a few strong tornadoes. On March 3, the Storm Prediction Center maintained the enhanced risk area, which included a 10% hatched risk area for tornadoes. Later that afternoon and evening, a tornado outbreak occurred across parts of Alabama, Georgia, Florida, and South Carolina as numerous tornadic supercell thunderstorms overspread the region. A violent, long-tracked EF4 wedge tornado killed 23 people as it decimated the rural community of Beauregard in Lee County, Alabama. Well-built homes were leveled, trees were debarked, and vehicles were lofted and mangled beyond recognition by this violent tornado. The tornado continued through western portions of Georgia, striking Talbotton at EF3 strength and causing major damage in that town before dissipating. In addition to the 23 fatalities, 97 people were injured by the tornado.The Beauregard tornado ended the record-long 673-day streak without a violent (EF4 or EF5) tornado in the United States since the last one touched down near Canton, Texas on April 29, 2017. It was also the deadliest tornado to strike the United States since the 2013 Moore tornado. In Florida, two people were injured when an EF3 tornado destroyed multiple homes to the east of Tallahassee. In South Carolina, an EF2 snapped large trees and power poles, damaged a gas station, and injured four people near Clarks Hill. Numerous weak tornadoes also touched down, including an EF0 that struck downtown Macon, Georgia. Overall, this outbreak produced 40 tornadoes and killed 23 people. All of the fatalities from this outbreak occurred in Lee County, Alabama as a result of the long-tracked EF4 tornado that struck Beauregard. March 12-14 A three-day tornado outbreak affected various regions of the United States during mid-March of 2019. On March 12, an EF2 tornado impacted the city of Dexter, New Mexico. The tornado damaged or destroyed several homes and mobile homes in town, injuring 6 people. It was the earliest EF1 or stronger tornado in the state of New Mexico on record and also the first tornado in Chaves County during the month of March going back to 1959. On March 14, the Storm Prediction Center (SPC) issued an enhanced risk of severe weather from northern Indiana and northwestern Ohio southward into northern Alabama. The most notable tornado of the day was a strong EF2 tornado that caused major structural damage to several homes and a church near Brandenburg, Kentucky, before weakening and striking the town of English, where a mall and several businesses sustained minor damage. March 27 (Chad) On march 27 an extremely violent and deadly tornado touched down in the Tibesti Est department of Tibesti. Killing 31 people and injuring 600. Most of the dead and injured were poor and living in weakly-built houses that were destroyed. However, several well-constructed masonry structures, including a mosque, were completely leveled. Numerous trees were snapped and denuded as well. March 27-28 A small two day tornado outbreak affected parts of alabama and the florida panhandle. At around 3:11 pm on March 27, an EF1 tornado struck Fort Walton Beach, Florida, damaging homes and apartment buildings. The tornado injured two people, and was caught on video by numerous locals and tourists. Multiple other weak tornadoes caused minor damage in the Southern United States, including an EF0 that flipped RVs and injured 3 people near Foley, Alabama. April April 1-2 A two-day severe weather episode affected parts of the Great Plains and Midwestern United States. Several EF0 tornadoes occurred on April 1 in the south central part of Kansas, including some to the northwest of Wichita, Kansas, near the towns of Garden Plain and Andale. Several tornadoes were also reported from Texas to Illinois on April 2. A multiple-vortex EF1 tornado struck the towns of Clinton, Iowa, and Fulton, Illinois, and an EF2 tornado near Mount Selman, Texas snapped and uprooted numerous trees, damaged outbuildings, and removed the roof and collapsed a few exterior walls at a frame home. The most significant event of the outbreak was a Violent long-tracked EF5 that moved along a 30.14 mile-long path across several counties in northern Illinois, killing two people and injuring another 22. An EF0 satellite tornado also caused major damage to outbuildings at the Summerfield Zoo near Belvidere, where two animals were killed. April 10 On april 6 the spc issued a day 5 risk for parts of the carolinas in anticipationn of the severe weather event. They then issued a day 2 moderate risk on april 9 and on april 10 issued a moderate risk stretching from virginia to northern georgia, Several tornadoes touched down including a long-tracked EF4 tornado that hit the town of Carolina Beach,North Carolina. No one died as a result, However 14 people were injured. This event caused 1.1 Billion dollars in damage. April 13-15 On April 13, the Storm Prediction Center issued a moderate risk of severe weather for much of Louisiana, along with portions of Texas, Arkansas, and Mississippi. This included a 15% hatched risk area for tornadoes. A highly sheared and unstable atmosphere in place over much of the Southern United States provided a favorable environment for supercells and tornadoes, including the potential for strong, long-tracked tornadoes. An EF3 tornado severely impacted the town of Franklin, Texas, destroying numerous homes and businesses, and injuring 12 people. Another long-tracked EF3 tornado struck Weeping Mary and Alto, destroying numerous homes and the Caddo Mounds State Historic Site museum, killing two people and injuring 20 more. Three separate EF2 tornadoes struck Vicksburg, Mississippi, damaging homes and businesses. Overall, this outbreak produced 70 tornadoes, killing three people. April 16 (UK) On the afternoon of Apriil 16 a small, but damaging tornado outbreak occured in the united kingdom, An F1 Tornado struck the city of Brighton. And a F3 tornado hit birmingham, killing 3 people. this is the worst tornado in the country since the Birmingham, UK Tornado in 2005. And the worst tornado outbreak since the 1981 United Kingdom tornado outbreak. overall 3 people died and 6 were injuried during the event. April 17-19 Tornado activity continued a few days later, accompanying a strong cold front across the southern Great Plains and into the Southeast. The Texas Panhandle and western Oklahoma were impacted on the afternoon of April 17. Where multiple week tornadoes occured over texas and oklahoma. An EF3 tornado struck Elk City. The next evening, about a half dozen tornadoes impacted the Jackson, Mississippi, area, some causing significant damage. One tornado in the Morton area of Scott County destroyed several homes and was rated high-end EF2. April 20 On April 20, 2019 the spc issued a moderate risk of severe weather including the potential for several tornadoes, including some long-tracked. This was the case as several tornadoes touched down ranging from oklahoma to kentucky. The worst of which was an extremly powerful, large, and long lived EF3 tornado that hit southern el reno,ok. this tornado broke the record of the widest tornado. As surveyors mesured a 2.9 mile wide damage swath. It was eerily similar to the 2013 El Reno tornado, as they both were capable of producing EF5 but instead hit rural areas of El Reno. And also followed almost the same path as the 2013 tornado. An EF1 hit Garrad county, kentucky causing extinsive damage to a barn and several homes along its path. Overall this outbreak produced 29 tornadoes and caused 7 fatalities and 14 injuries. April 22 On april 24 an enhanced risk of severe weather was issued for much of southern texas as an upper-level low east-northeastward into west Texas as a mid-level jet rounds the base of the trough. This combined with moderate instability and lift values caused for a relativly weak tornado outbreak. A total of 13 tornadoes touched down, 2 in mexico and 11 in texas. causing 6 fatalities and 18 injuries. A F3 tornado touched down and crossed the us border and caused EF2 damage in texas. The mexico F3 is not counted as an ef2 in the us chart. April 25 In advance of a compact shortwave trough and associated cold front, numerous severe thunderstorms developed across central and eastern North Carolina into southern Virginia. An EF3 tornado tracked near Washington, North Carolina, through the Whichards Beach area, across the Pamlico River from Washington, then crossing the Pamlico River and hitting Washington Park, then hitting the intersection of US 264 and NC 32, then leaving the area, damaging or destroying 200 homes and injuring 16 people.